The Child with Braids
by xOx ShinjiHirako XoX
Summary: Kumiko Sakurai can't stand that damn pest from Squad Three. Always so cheerful and never stops wearing that goofy smile. But will that goofy grin be the exact thing this cold-hearted shinigami need to melt the ice that conceals her true self? Kisuke/OC pairing. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.
1. Prologue

**Hello for those of you who know me, and for those of you who don't, I am xOx ShinjiHirako XoX :D It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope you enjoy my story. I thought of this a few months ago, but I was writing other FanFics so I couldn't post it up. But now my patience has come to an end and I NEED to post this :D please enjoy and give me some feedback on the story.**

**Prologue**

She stared at the doorway. Her hands were frozen, her breathing hitched, and her heart beating faster and faster every second. Her heart skipped a beat -for what reason she couldn't tell.

Two colored eyes were glued to the doorway where the man stood. She wanted to run away, or better yet, beat the crap out of him. But she couldn't, he was so much more powerful than she, as much as it hurt to admit the fact. Fear, disgust, excitement, and shock fought for dominance of the girl's feelings.

"Not you," she murmured, "Anyone but you."

Captain Ukitake –who had the misfortune of standing next to the hothead –glanced at her in surprise.

This couldn't be happening. Out of all the people in the Seireitei, _he_ was the chosen one. _He_ was the one whom she just couldn't escape. That goofy smile along with that stupid cheery voice, and that stupid, _stupid_ feeling she always got when she saw him.

"Kisuke."

* * *

**Yo, yo, yo :O Thanks for reading this VERY short prologue **


	2. An Unpleasant Run-In

**Why hello there! Long time, no see... actually not really but anyway :D Here's the first chapter ;) I won't bore you with my rambling so here it is 3**

**Chapter 1**

_Four days earlier_

"Hey you; what do you think you're doing? You think just because you're the seventh seat that you can do anything you want?" a husky voice yelled.

"N-no Ma'am," the shinigami stuttered, scrambling away from his higher-up's thrashing hand.

She huffed, "Then you better go and get your work done. Now go move your ass before I kick it!"

He nodded and ran down the hallway, pushing anyone out of his path. There was no way he was going to stick around that crazy woman!

The woman brushed away a tress of her hair, grumbling, "What a lazy idiot. Why do I even have to deal with these slobs?"

She carried on walking across the wooden planks, ranting and raving about her squad. The girl had long, black hair that strayed behind her as she walked. There were about ten or eleven tiny braids weaved inside the silky waves, appearing briefly as she stepped then disappeared into the sea of black. Her bangs covered her left eye, but her right eye still revealed an icy blue. She had a lean figure, and was well-endowed.

Her Shihakushō was standard except the ends were tattered and torn. Her white obi was braided, and held her zanpakuto. It had a five-foot long blade that was slightly curved. Even when the zanpakuto was in Shikai form the long, silver hilt and dark green cloth at the end stayed the same. The hilt-wrapping was black. The guard was always the shape of a lily; the flower that represented everlasting life after death. The blade of her Nodachi sprouted out of the 3D flower, and also had etchings of a serpent.

She walked straight into a small office, "Man I'm beat."

Sitting down in the chair behind her desk, the woman stared at the paperwork in front of her. Did she seriously have to do all _that_? Why couldn't the captain do it, or even the lieutenant? She wished she could get some action for once, but here she was; stuck in her office having to do her captain's work. When could she go and kick some ass?

With a reluctant sigh, the shinigami picked up her pen and began reading the first paper. By the time she had reached the third sentence, she decided that it was a waste of time. It didn't really matter what she thought; she was only a fourth-seated officer. The signature just made it look all the more official. All this work was probably just bills for all the buildings the squad members had destroyed.

"Stuff it," she dropped her pen and got out of the seat, walking over to the door.

Once outside the girl headed outside the squad barracks. If she stayed there, she was probably just end up beating up another idiot who annoyed her. It was so boring here; there was never anything to do.

When she had decided to become a shinigami, she had thought she would be defeating enemies and constantly in action. But all she had been doing in her three years as a shinigami was paperwork, paperwork, and, guess what, more paperwork.

The woman groaned, "I swear if I have to sign one more paper, I'll-"

She broke off as someone ran into her, pushing her into the wall. The force left her stunned for a moment before her face was twisted into a snarl.

"You little punk!" she barked, gaining her balance and taking her stance, "What's your problem?"

As the dust cleared, her eyes widened in curiosity. A man with sandy-blonde hair stood there with a goofy expression on his face. He was rubbing the back of his head, blinking a few times as if to comprehend what just happened.

"Listen here idiot," she growled, "You don't just go running into people and just stand there like an idiot, idiot."

He laughed, "You use the word 'idiot' quite a lot, don't you?"

His eyes widened as the woman pinned him up to the wall. Her teeth were bared into a scowl, and her hand held his head to the wall.

"Don't piss me off!" she shouted.

"Uh… I think that's already too late," he pointed out, chuckling slightly.

But the girl didn't find anything funny. This airhead was dead. Just who the hell did he think he was? And then he was _joking_ like nothing ever happened.

"Don't you think you're being a little too rash," he held his hands up as she reached for her zanpakuto.

"You just don't shut up," her voice was low and threatening.

Her fingertips touched her hilt before everything was blurred. Before she could react fast enough, the man had held her arms in a lock. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free.

"If you move any further, you'll break your arms," his laidback voice was suddenly very serious, "Now why don't we start with the basics; what's your name and squad?"

She spat in his face, "Asshole."

"That's an interesting name," his grip tightened, forcing her to squirm as her arms bent further and further in the wrong direction.

"Kumiko Sakurai," the girl said in a tight voice, "Fourth-seat of Squad Eleven."

He acknowledged her with a grunt then let her go. Kumiko rubbed her wrists, before looking up at the shinigami. He was so quick, and so strong. She hadn't even seen his attack coming, let alone being able to stop it.

"Now was that so hard?" he said playfully again, "There's no need to be so aggressive."

"Shut your mouth," Kumiko seethed, staring at the ground.

He smiled, "My name is Kisuke Urahara, third-seat of Squad Two," he added, "And I come in peace."

Squad Two? This guy was from the Stealth Force? That explained his incredible speed, and even that hold he had used earlier on. But still, how could someone like this _goofball_ make it into the damn Stealth Force.

"You're a third seat officer," Kumiko repeated.

He nodded and she shook her head, "What has the Second Division become nowadays?"

If he heard the comment, he ignored it. Instead, Kisuke moved his hand. Kumiko eyed him suspiciously; she wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. She was prepared for him this time, no matter what he pulled.

His arm came out in full length, and Kumiko wandered what attack it was. Could it be Ikkotsu? No, he would need to be a lot faster to use that technique.

Kisuke's fingers extended. Her sharp eyes watched his every muscle move, trying to anticipate what he was going to do. But when his hand stayed in the same position, Kumiko began to realize that this wasn't Hakuda. It… it was…

"A handshake!" she shrieked.

Kisuke's eyebrows scrunched together, "Is there something wrong?"

"Y-you…" she began but trailed off.

She was lost for words. He was giving her a gesture of friendship when they barely knew each other. And she had just threatened him! What the hell was wrong with this man? He should be challenging her, not trying to be friendly. He should draw his sword and take her out, but he just stood there with a smile on his lips.

Her gaze averted from the hand to Kisuke's gray eyes. Eventually, her hand moved towards him, and slapped his hand away.

He looked surprised and Kumiko scoffed, "Why the hell would I shake _your_ hand?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. But all it did was make the grin on his face grow.

"You're absolutely right," he chuckled, "I'm sorry if I insulted you in any way."

"Huh?" was all she could manage.

She had just been rude to him, so how could he not be angry with him? He was so confusing, and he was nothing like any of the other male shinigami she had met. They would all have drawn their zanpakuto by now, allowing Kumiko to have a bit of fun. But this man seemed to know that she was spoiling for a fight, or he was just someone who was constantly happy. Though it didn't matter which one it was, because both pissed Kumiko off.

She slammed her fist into his cheek, and his spit flew out of his mouth and landed on the ground. Damn, how was he still standing after that?

He held his cheek, "Ow, Kumiko that hurt."

She flicked her wrist up and down, "Good. Maybe it might wipe off that annoying smile of yours," she threw him another punch.

But he caught her fist. Kumiko tried punching him with her other hand, but he caught that as well. She tried freeing her hands, but his grip tightened on her knuckles, making the task impossible. Kisuke's foot knocked into her own feet and tripped her. His knee pressed into her stomach as she lay on the ground, snarling at him.

"I don't fall for the same thing twice," he grinned, "Better luck next time though."

He got up and brushed himself off. He held out his hand to help the girl up, but took it away after thinking it over. Kumiko sat up and looked up at him. He definitely was different from the others.

"Well, I better head back to my own division," Kisuke grinned, "Maybe we'll see each other soon. Goodbye."

"Whatever," Kumiko huffed, turning her head away.

But as he walked off, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Yes, he was an interesting one. Maybe he would be worth her time. But she would prefer it if he would just fight her.

"Fourth-seat Sakurai!" she froze at the sound of her lieutenant's voice, "What are you doing on the ground?"

"Don't worry Maki, I'm sure Kumiko has a good explanation," Kumiko gasped at the sound of her captain's deep and gruff voice.

She stood up and brushed herself off. Kumiko sighed, now she was going to be in trouble for slacking. All thanks to that Kisuke. She would get him back… even if it was her fault in the first place.

"Captain, Lieutenant," she bowed, "I apologize, I was just stretching my legs."

"Sitting down is a funny way of stretching, don't you think," Maki inquired.

Kumiko flicked her bangs over her face to hide her twitching eyebrow. How she wished she could ram her fist into his face like she had done to Kisuke. But she couldn't, and she quickly excused herself before her temper got the better of her.

Kumiko stretched her arms as she finished the last of her paperwork. Her fingers were stiff from holding that damn pen of hers, so she began flexing them. When she was satisfied, Kumiko got up and exited her office.

She headed down to the training grounds where most of the squad was fighting. A few bystanders eyed her warily, backing away and hiding their zanpakuto from her sight.

The training grounds consisted of twelve battle arenas for sparring partners. Each one was big enough to perform all techniques –Zanjutsu, Hohō, Hakuda, and Kidō –without running out of space. Of course the squad members barely practiced anything other than Zanjutsu, so Kumiko didn't understand why they had the arenas.

Other than that, the grounds were just either empty fields for training, or a few buildings to hold matches or demonstrations in.

Kumiko began stretching and started her sets of sit-ups. After she had done one hundred, she started on her pushups. Her muscles ached slightly, but she ignored it. There were others hurting more than her, and Kumiko couldn't afford to be selfish by worrying about herself.

Ironically, she got up and grabbed her zanpakuto. Her hair flitted past everyone she walked by, but they didn't even dare moving it away from their ticklish noses. They just watched her silently, briefly flickering to others, wandering who would fight the girl.

"Well boys," Kumiko smirked, "Who's up for a fight?"

By the time she was done with beating the crap out of anyone who challenged her, it was dusk. Kumiko slammed her elbow into her opponent, who was sneaking up behind her. She glanced up at the sky and saw that it was sinking behind the buildings of the division.

It would soon be time for dinner. Without saying another word, Kumiko left the grounds and entered the barrack's cafeteria.

The cafeteria was rather large. Not as big as everyone would have liked it to be, but it accommodated all two hundred members.

It had the same wooden-planked floors that the hallways had, but smudge marks graced its surface. The kitchens were luckily clean and didn't harbor any unwanted pests, but Kumiko tried avoiding it whenever she could. Her temper seemed to grow worse when she was here. Either it was the putrid smell that lingered in the air, or just the occupants themselves. Maybe it was both combined that put her in a fowler mood than usual.

She went to her assigned table, which was the second on the end. Once sat down, Kumiko stared at the food on the table. There were all different kinds; ramen, onigiri, salad, and sashimi. She grabbed a little bit of everything and ate it quietly.

She didn't like talking to any of these idiots. All they ever did was fuss over stupid things that didn't interest her at all. And why should she talk to them when all they did was look at her with constant fear?

After finishing her dinner, Kumiko sat back to let her food settle before she would have to get up. It was dangerous for her to stay in one place for too long… actually more dangerous for the other shinigami but all the same. But everyone was being wise today and leaving her alone. Over the loud chatter, she heard that the third-seat next to her was laughing with the sixth-seat about something that happened that day.

"I couldn't find the captain of the second division," he said, "Her third-seat said that she had gone to a meeting with the Head Captain, but I could hear her snoring from behind the shoji door."

The sixth seat chuckled, "Are you serious?"

So it looked like Kumiko wasn't the only who encountered that asshole today. Thinking of him just made her feel confused, so Kumiko turned her head away from them only to hear two female shinigami talking about their appearances.

"I wish my hair was prettier," one of them sighed, "Maybe then I could actually look like something."

Her friend nodded in understanding, "My eyes are so dull. No one will ever want someone as plain as me."

Clenching her fists around her empty plate, Kumiko stood up and dumped her plate in the dirty pile. She ignored the stares that constantly followed her wherever she went. Kumiko glared at one of the squad members that pushed into her by accident. He cowered before sidestepping out of her way, watching her carefully.

Once outside, Kumiko strolled into the quieter parts of the barracks. Barely any lanterns were lit up, allowing the stars become visible. Thousands of tiny white specks dotted the night sky. The moon was only a thin crescent, but still produced quite a bit of light despite its size. The silent breeze tugged on her hair.

It was so peaceful and silent, and Kumiko's tense muscles began to relax. Her blue eye shone in the moonlight, and she soon closed it and breathed in. This was so relaxing; away from those aggravating comrades of hers; away from the entire ruckus of her work.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who comes here for a retreat," a man said from behind her.

Kumiko turned around and glared at the man standing before her. He had spiky black hair that complimented his blue-green eyes. Other than that, he was quite tall, and had a youthful appearance like most souls in the Soul Society.

"And who are you?" Kumiko asked, though her voice didn't have any distaste in it.

He walked up to her, "Kaien Shiba; fifth-seat of the squad."

She nodded, "Right, you're new here."

He nodded as well, and Kumiko carried on, "Well I'm sure I don't have to warn you about the type of men you're dealing with."

Kaien laughed, "Yeah, they're brutal all right."

They stood in silence, enjoying the calm night. The two seemed to understand how important this retreat was for them, even though they didn't exchange the actual words.

Kumiko's curiosity got the better of her in the end, and she finally broke the silence, "So you're from the Shiba Clan?"

Kaien grinned, "I knew that question was coming."

She didn't seem fazed by his joke, and he continued, "Yeah, I am. I'm the head right now."

Kumiko mused over the fact that she would be ordering the head of a noble clan around. It somehow didn't feel right, but Kumiko ignored the uneasiness building up in her gut. He would climb the ranks quickly, it was inevitable. All the nobles got the high-paying jobs quickly, and someone had to be blind not to be able to see the favoritism that ran through the Seireitei. But it didn't bother Kumiko much; she was happy where she was. Let the nobles take on all the paperwork, maybe she could actually go out on a mission for once.

"So why are you here in the barracks?" Kumiko asked, "Surely you would go to the Shiba House after work?"

He considered the observation for quite some time before answering earnestly, "For one thing, my younger sister can get really aggressive, and," he paused, smiling to himself, "I don't want to be separated into a different class just because I'm a noble. When I wear this uniform, I'm a shinigami, and I expect to be treated like everyone else."

"Those are some wise words, Kaien," Kumiko hid her grin, "I think I like the nobles a little bit more than I did before."

Kaien snorted, looking up at the moon. His eyes were distant, as if he were remembering something that the moon reminded him of. Kumiko watched him with amusement for a few minutes.

The wind kept blowing her hair into her face, and Kumiko kept on having to brush her bangs over her eyes. She heard the faraway voices of the other squad members making their way from dinner. Now that she thought about it, she should be heading off as well.

So with a terse wave, Kumiko left the still dreaming Kaien to his own imagination.

* * *

**There we go :) So what do you think?**


	3. An Unplanned Visit

**Chapter 2**

Kumiko made her way to the captain's office as quickly as possible without running. The usual scowl she wore was deeper than normal, and her eyes were cradled in dark pockets under her eyes. Her black hair was messy and didn't look properly brushed out.

She quickly fixed her crooked obi as she neared the shoji door. Damn lieutenant of hers came bursting into her bedroom in the early hours of the morning telling her to go see the captain immediately. He had been a wise man to leave as soon as the message was said; otherwise he might not be living right now.

Kneeling in front of the door, Kumiko tapped the door, trying _very_ hard to not tear the thin, screen door.

"Enter," Captain Kiganjō ordered.

Kumiko slid the door open, still on her knees and bowed, "You asked for me, sir?"

He nodded, "Please come in, Kumiko. I have some important matters to discuss with you."

"Important matters" usually meant that she was going to be ticked off for beating up the squad members. It wasn't her fault that they picked a fight with her. She felt like yelling about how moronic those idiots were, but she remained silent. The captain seemed to be in a foul mood this morning. He was slamming things around, making too much noise for so early in the day. The loud bangs of the Captain's movements rang inside Kumiko's ears which just added onto her annoyance.

Sitting down in front of her captain, Kumiko's mouth remained shut, not daring to tell him to stop. She decided it would be a bad idea to shout at her captain, and quite frankly, she did respect him… to certain extent. In fact, Kumiko respected quite a few people.

But they usually had to earn it first.

She wasn't just going to hand her trust and respect to someone who she didn't even know; captain or not. Most saw her as unlawful –which was partially true –but Kumiko thought it was reasonable. People weren't going to follow a leader that they didn't trust. Did everyone just expect her to accept an absolute stranger?

"I need you to go to the Second Division and deliver this to Captain Shihōin," Captain Kiganjō lifted a massive stack of papers, "They're a collection of reports and a bit of history that she requested for."

Kumiko sighed. Once again she was left to do the boring stuff. And to think they woke her up early for _this_. Her life was worth more than this; running around like a blue-assed fly. But one of the words suddenly hit her and her head shot up to the Kenpachi.

"Did you say the Second Division?" she asked; her voice barely audible.

"Yes, I did," Kiganjō looked at her weirdly, "Is there something wrong?"

She couldn't go there. She refused to run into that Kisuke freak! And knowing her luck, he would be the first person she met!

"C-can't Lieutenant Ichinose go instead?" Kumiko asked hopefully, "Or maybe the third-seat?"

But her captain shook his head, "No, Maki is at a Lieutenant's Meeting, and the third-seat is showing fifth-seat Kaien Shiba around the barracks."

"Why couldn't I take Kaien?" she exclaimed, trying anything to get out of this errand.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Because you would kill him, Kumiko. You've never been a fan of newbies, let alone nobles."

He had a point there. But Kaien didn't seem _so_ bad! Sure she would probably slug him once, but he was actually a cool guy. She would rather show the new kid around rather than seeing that… that _dimwit_!

Kiganjō lifted the stack of papers to prompt Kumiko. She reluctantly got up and took the entire pile from him.

"Why can't you-"

"Goodbye Kumiko," the captain cut her off.

Scowl now transforming into a snarl, Kumiko exited the office. She headed toward the squad gates to pay a little visit to Squad Two. Whoopee.

Any person unfortunate to cross her path was greeted with her sullen glare. But eventually her glower turned into an evil leer. Maybe she could get some payback for the other day while she was there. That would definitely make this trip worthwhile.

Lifting her head high, Kumiko carried on with an excited skip added to her step. Walking past eight other divisions meant she would see a lot of people. But Kumiko didn't even notice their surprised glances; her mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

Kisuke Urahara.

Kumiko groaned into the papers that were secured in her arms. She was standing outside the Second Division's gate, trying to get inside. She wasn't having much luck so far.

"For the _third_ time," she shouted up at the sentries, "I am Kumiko Sakurai; fourth-seat of the Eleventh Division."

The two guards exchanged quizzical looks with each other, and Kumiko snapped, "Go check with my captain; I came here to deliver these papers to Captain Shihōin!"

"What was your name again?" one of the guards asked again.

She huffed in frustration then calmly said, "Let me in this gate now."

"And if we don't?" the other guard finally spoke, an arrogant smirk lifting his lips up.

Kumiko yelled up at him, "You little brat! Just wait till I get up there and kick your ass!"

"What's the problem here?" a man came walking up and stood next to Kumiko.

"Nothing, it's just-" she broke off as she looked at him then snarled, "You."

He glanced at Kumiko and suddenly recognized her. A smile automatically lifted his lips up, brightening his previously serious demeanor.

"Kumiko, what are you doing here at Squad Two?" he asked cheerily, as if greeting an old friend.

"Urahara-sama," the guards bowed, opening the gates.

Kumiko's blood began to boil, and smoke was practically coming out of her ears. Those two were going to die a very long and painful death.

Kisuke waved at the two sentries while he ushered the angry woman inside the barracks before she could kill his squad members. Kumiko stomped next to him, glaring back at the gate.

"Don't worry about them," Kisuke assured her, "They're just excited that they have a new and important task to fulfill, so they take it very seriously."

"Bigheads," Kumiko muttered under her breath before turning around and carrying on with her walk.

Kisuke followed, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with her. Kumiko stepped away from him, uncomfortable by how close he walked beside her. But all he did was step to the side as well, so Kumiko gave up on evading him.

The only sound was the scrunch their sandals made on the dusty soil. Trees inhabited both sides of the pathway, along with a few bushes where she could hear small animals scamper inside. It was sunny today, a change from the heavy thunderstorms that had soaked the Seireitei for an entire week. Kumiko was happy to soak up a few rays of sun before the rain came once more.

Kumiko relaxed a bit, enjoying the silence. She began to wonder what she would say to Captain Shihōin when she got there. Probably just the same thing Kiganjō had told her, just sugarcoated. The captains always loved things that sort of thing.

She yawned quietly, blinking away the sleepiness. She wished she could have gotten another hour of sleep so she could actually think straight. On top of all that, now she would have to work when she got back to the barracks. It wasn't like she was going to get a break; _please_ that would be too nice of her captain and lieutenant. She really hated how she was always doing all their work while they and the third-seat did things at their own leisurely pace.

"So what brings you here?" Kisuke asked.

Kumiko had actually forgotten that he was there. Despite him being two inches taller than her, and quite muscular, he was very quiet when he chose to be. She preferred him being silent; it made him less annoying and more tolerable.

"It doesn't concern you," Kumiko answered simply.

She was surprised when Kisuke shrugged. Most people she knew would be blackmailing her into telling, or nagging her. But he just let it be.

"Is something wrong?" Kisuke asked when she let out an irritated sigh.

Kumiko muttered, "You're too confusing."

That seemed to amuse him greatly, "And how so?"

She remained quiet, pretending she hadn't heard him. And just like before, the blonde dropped the subject as well. Freak.

Kumiko was grateful when they reached the actual buildings of the Second Division. Ignoring Kisuke's goodbye, she walked up the stairwell. The hallways were long and narrow on this level, but it was refreshing with the constant breeze that caressed Kumiko's face.

The white walls were plain just like any other division, but there was something about the atmosphere of this place that made it seem like a carefree getaway. No wander Kisuke was always so easygoing. Was Captain Shihōin like this?

Kumiko had met her a few times before, but never had she actually spoken to the captain. In fact, Kumiko couldn't deny her anxiety. It wasn't every day that you had to speak to an assassin, and the thought freaked her out. But Kisuke was also an assassin, so what was so different? The answer was simple; Kisuke was an absolute waste of her time and didn't pose much of a threat. He got lucky last time, and Kumiko was determined to never feel so weak in front of him again.

"Kumiko Sakurai of Squad Eleven," she announced to one of the guards standing outside the captain's office.

The ninja-looking man bowed and led her into the room. Kumiko wasn't expecting it to be so… _huge_. Two long lines of ninjas –all identical in appearance –were parallel to one another, leading to a throne-like seat. In it sat –or more like lounged around lazily –a woman with purple hair and golden eyes. She wore a backless Shihakushō, and her haori was being used as a cushion.

Kumiko had to bite her lip just to stop it from falling open. Captain Shihōin was just as bad as Kisuke! No, she was _worse _than him! Now she understood why the Stealth Force had allowed someone like _him_ into their ranks.

"Captain Shihōin, someone from the eleventh division has come to see you," the guard bowed then left Kumiko standing in front of the thirty-odd assassins.

The Shihōin heiress studied Kumiko for a second before grinning, "It's good to see that Kiganjō is living up to my expectations. Is that the paperwork I requested?"

Seeing no reason to explain, Kumiko simply nodded, "Yes Ma'am, where would you like me to put it?"

She hesitated before shrugging, "Sui-Feng, show her the way to Kisuke's room."

Kisuke…

"Kisuke Urahara?" Kumiko asked incredulously.

She knew she was speaking out of turn, but she was still too stunned.

Captain Shihōin nodded, "Yeah, Kisuke is the one who actually wants these. Why he does, I have no idea." She smirked, "Do you know Kisuke?"

Bloody bastard! He could have told her that the paperwork was meant for him. Now she was embarrassed in front of Squad Two, and she had to go back to that sloth. Kisuke was going to wish he was dead by the time Kumiko was done with him. This meant war.

"We ran into each other a few days ago," Kumiko mumbled, "Literally."

A small black-haired girl got up, "That sounds exactly like Kisuke Urahara," she bowed to her captain and left the room.

Captain Shihōin took a sip out of her drink, "Whatever the reason is you should probably follow Sui-Feng before she leaves you behind."

That little midget was Sui-Feng? The Stealth Force was just _full_ of freaks (And to think that the Eleventh Division was a circus of wild animals.)

Kumiko bowed, "Thank you Captain Shihōin."

She turned around and began walking out of the room. She felt the assassins' eyes boring into the back of her head, but she ignored it.

"Interesting girl," Kumiko heard Captain Shihōin murmur before she left.

Sui-Feng was waiting outside. Her arms were crossed and she looked like her patience was wearing. Once Kumiko was a foot away from her, Sui-Feng began to lead her down the corridor. Kumiko found it pestering when she realized that she was retracing _all_ of her steps. After five minutes of following Sui-Feng –who had a fast pace for such a small thing –through the barracks, she began to wander if this girl knew where she was going.

But eventually, they stopped by a shoji door. The building they were in was the closest to a moated area where a wooden bridge led into a refined forest. Before Kumiko could observe it further, Sui-Feng cleared her throat.

"I'll warn you beforehand that Kisuke is…" she paused, searching for an appropriate word, "He's a little messy," That didn't sound very good.

Sui-Feng walked off before Kumiko could question her about what she meant. Sighing, she knocked on the door, balancing the papers in the crook of her right arm.

"Coming," Kisuke called from inside.

Kumiko waited for about two minutes until her frail temper could stand waiting no more. How long did it take to open a damn door? Her foot began to tap rhythmically against the floor.

After what seemed like forever, the door began sliding open. When it had, Kisuke poked his head out. She was surprised to see him not wearing his signature grin, but his eyes looked confused. That is, until he spotted Kumiko behind the papers in her arms.

"Kumiko, long time, no see," he laughed, scratching his scruffy hair.

She growled, "Where can I put these?"

He looked at the papers as if he only noticed them now, "Oh, were you carrying those the whole time? Sorry, I never knew they were for me," he stepped aside from the door, "Come in."

Kumiko stormed inside but halted as soon as she had taken one step inside. The room was a dump. Crumpled papers overflowed the dustbin, and a chalkboard was so full of equations that she couldn't even read them properly anymore. The numbers and foreign symbols overlapped each other, coming out only as squiggles. His bed wasn't made properly, and the room didn't smell very pleasant.

She went over to the desk and dumped the papers on, sighing in relief. Those papers weren't heavy, but her arms had begun to grow tired from holding them for so long. Now that she looked at the stack properly, she realized how big it actually was.

Kisuke obviously noticed as well, "How did you even carry that?"

"With little effort," Kumiko muttered, walking to the door.

Kisuke smiled and pulled her back. She looked exhausted, so he sat her down in his chair.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, but Kisuke stepped out of reach so she couldn't hit him.

He shrugged, "You look tired so I thought you should take a little breather."

Kumiko was about to protest but stopped. Thinking about it now, maybe a little rest would do her some good. But she hated the fact that Kisuke had to be around.

She got up and headed her way back to the door, "I don't need someone else telling what I need to do or not.'

He grinned, "Sure, I understand."

Kumiko stopped and studied him quietly. It was so frustrating, not being able to figure this man out. He didn't care how she treated him at all. Did he really love life so much that he wasn't bothered by someone like her? What an idiot.

"Hey, Kumiko," Kisuke stopped her halfway down the corridor.

"What is it?" she said impatiently.

"Come back soon."

Kumiko stood there in absolute shock. She watched as Kisuke walked back into his room and closed the door behind him. It took her a while to comprehend what had just happened. Once she figured that he actually wanted her back, she couldn't help but smirk.

He was strange, frustrating, and actually kind of sweet.

"Moron," she muttered as she turned around and tried to find her way out of this wonderland.

* * *

**:O Did Kumiko just _compliment_ the irritating "moron"... and then she insulted him again *sigh***

**Well that's all for now my children ;) Until again, Totsiens 3**


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

**Hey guys! I'm so freaking SORRY that I haven't updated in forever :'( but my damn computer broke down on me and I had to get down on my knees and beg my bro to let me use his. So please show me some love 'cause I've been suffering as much as you guys ;) LOLZ **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for your continous support. It means so much to me, and inspires me to write more ;) It's thanks to you guys that I love writing my FanFictions and I love all your faces for it :D Please enjoy this chapter, and remember to leave a review**

**Chapter 3**

Kumiko's eyes cracked open as she shifted slightly in her position. What was the time?

She lazily pulled her hand from the blankets and reached for her watch. It was one of the few souvenirs she had brought back from the World of the Living.

The hands told her that it was just two past six in the morning. She hoped this early morning crap wasn't a daily routine now. Groaning as she stretched her arms, she reluctantly slipped out of her bed and groggily made her way to her closet. But she abruptly changed direction and sleepily walked to the bathroom last second.

After taking a cool, refreshing shower –and brushing her teeth –Kumiko felt wide awake… not really but anyway. She began slipping into her creased uniform when she halted in her actions. What the hell was she doing? A rare flare of excitement shot throughout her body as she remembered she had the day off today.

Kiganjō had obviously noticed how tired she had been the other day, and decided to give her a well-deserved break. If there was ever a time Kumiko actually liked her captain, it was then. She still couldn't believe that she wasn't working today. It seemed like dream come true, and if Kumiko wasn't so hardass then she'd probably cry because of all this overwhelming relief and relaxation flooding into her body.

Hanging her Shihakushō back up, Kumiko pulled out a red yukata that nearly touched the ground with its hem. It had silhouettes of sakura and other flowers imprinted on its silky material. Practically jumping into it, she tied the thick white obi around her waist and pulled her hair back into a bun. After several attempts to make it neat, Kumiko managed to tuck all the loose strands under the bulbous pinup.

She left the barracks before anyone could ask her for help or bug her, and started jogging through the twisting roads and confusing turns of the Seireitei. Kumiko glared at any shinigami who attempted to speak with her. All she wanted to do was get out of here.

The sun climbed across the sky as Kumiko moved across the Seireitei, following her wherever she went. Not the same could be said for the inhabitants of the Gotei Thirteen, who had gotten the hint that she did not want to be disturbed.

About an hour later, she had reached the west gate of the Seireitei. Even though she hated taking such a long walk from her division to the gates, Kumiko didn't let it corrode her good mood. In fact, her lips were curled down in a frown for once, and she appeared to have a little bounce to her step.

"See ya, Jidanbō," Kumiko waved at him.

His voice boomed as he grinned at her, "Goodbye Kumiko."

There was no warning as Kumiko's surroundings changed from granite and concrete to dirt and rotting wood. All kinds of souls crowded the dusty roads, wearing a variation of tattered rags. The smell of newly baked bread floated through the air, and every corner was filled with talking and laughter. It was a massive change to the solitary and silent Seireitei.

Kumiko strolled through the streets of the Rukongai, watching as everyone bustled around. Most smiled at her, the rest waved. Kumiko nodded back at them with a brief nod, and headed over to where a group of children were playing a game.

"So who's winning so far?" she asked from behind the entranced five-year olds.

They turned around and exclaimed, "Kumiko!"

"Nee-chan!" others yelled.

"Sakurai-sama!" a few called out to her.

She smiled and hugged them all as they all tackled her with their skinny arms, "Annoying brats."

"Can you tell us a story?" a little orange-haired girl asked.

"Not now Ai," Kumiko said, "I have to help your mommy and daddy first."

Ai's pout was wiped away when Kumiko ruffled her messy hair. She fished out a few pieces of paper and a pencil, and handed them to the kids. They thanked her and ran off to go play with it. It was amazing how little kids could entertain themselves with the tiniest things…

Kumiko walked off to one of the other buildings down the road. It was made entirely of wood, and had a blue metal roof with a dent in the center. The door was at the back, but in the front was a massive opening for customers to wait at. A plump lady wearing an apron stood there, kneading a bowl of dough.

She grinned at Kumiko, "I was hoping you would come back soon."

Kumiko bowed, "Kawada-sama is there anything you want me to do?"

The lady looked down the road, "Would you mind helping me clean up before the lunch-hour rush starts?"

Kumiko nodded and slipped through the window, causing Kawada-sama to chuckle. Kumiko quickly began sweeping up the floor then wiped the counters until they were shining. After organizing the spice rack, Kumiko tackled the leaking sink. With a few tweaks and turns –and a few frustrating minutes later –Kawada-sama and Kumiko stood admiring the spotless kitchen. Both Ai's mother and she started neatening up the outside. Kumiko hummed to herself as she did so, enjoying herself immensely.

But that soon changed when Kawada-sama brought up a subject that Kumiko didn't want to hear about.

"I believe we didn't get to finish our discussion about my son Takao," she winked at Kumiko sweetly.

Kumiko busied herself with clearing the outside of the "resutrant", trying her best to ignore the statement. But the intensity of Kawada-sama's squint was driving the shinigami half insane.

"I don't seem to recall this conversation," she replied calmly.

The woman gasped, "How could you forget about a potential proposal of marriage Kumiko?"

Kumiko corrected through gritted teeth, "You _forget_ that I said I do not _remember_ ever having such a conversation, Kawada-sama."

"Careless child," the elder woman carried on, refusing to let the matter go, "I think it's time my dear son received an answer," she looked Kumiko in the eyes, "Don't you think, Kumiko-chan?"

Heading inside because of the attention the she and the woman were getting, Kumiko tried her best not to yell. But her movements had become harsher, slamming things around and creating much more noise than just a few moments ago.

"Well," Kawada-sama brought her face up to Kumiko's, "I'm waiting for my answer."

Kumiko scowled at the old hag. It was true that she had been asked for her hand in marriage by Takao, but she had turned him down. But the Kawada family didn't seem to take no for an answer as they had been harassing Kumiko every now and then. Every time the matter was mentioned, Kumiko declined and they would usually leave it alone, but today seemed to be different.

Kumiko glared at Kawada-sama, wishing she could hit the old witch. Not many shinigami came out here, so it wasn't like she would get caught. But knowing her luck, Kumiko would run into her captain or lieutenant, and they would not only arrest her, but they would question her. Few shinigami knew that Kumiko helped the residents of the Rukongai, and she would prefer it that way. Kiganjō and Ichinose wouldn't let her forget about it… _ever_.

The bell from the window rung loudly, and Kawada-sama stepped back. Kumiko turned around, not bothering to check who the customer was. She heard Ai's mother sneer before she turned to the counter.

"O-kyaku-sama," Kumiko heard Kawada-sama greet the person, "What can I get you?"

Kumiko's head jerked up as she heard that familiar voice, "Uh, I was actually wandering if I could speak to your employee."

"Oh sure, Kumiko you have a visitor… Kumiko?"

But Kumiko had already slipped out of the door before the shopkeeper could even finish her question. What the hell was Kisuke doing here?

She ran down the corner to where the kids were. They smiled at her, but frowned as soon as they saw Kumiko run past them.

"Sakurai-sama, where are you going?" Ai asked.

Kumiko waved at them, "See ya guys later!"

"But you still have to tell us a story!"

Ignoring Ai's pleas, she tried her best to maneuver around the crowds, but it was hard when no one would move. Kumiko was getting ready to throw a few punches at the idiots when there was suddenly an opening in the mass of souls. Kumiko quickly took it, sprinting through the small gap that was left unoccupied. Even in the vacant spot, the heat and humidity of everyone around her beat down on her, and along with the harsh sun, Kumiko felt sticky and sweaty.

She quickly hid behind a group of people to spot Kisuke, careful to ensure that she was concealed if he came waltzing by. She tried to pinpoint the black Shihakushō he would be wearing, but she was only greeted by different colored yukata and kimono. She stiffened when she spotted black in the crowd, and gasped when it was heading toward her.

But after two long seconds of tenseness, it turned out to be another shinigami (Just probably doing his rounds). Kumiko relaxed. Maybe he hadn't turned down this road, which was a relief since she could actually carry on in peace.

Who the hell did he think he was? Although she was dying to beat the answer out of him, Kumiko mostly wanted to know why he was here in the Rukongai. Could he be visiting relatives, or was it work-related? Stupid man, why did he have to be so confusing? It annoyed her _so_ much!

After one last scan of the crowd, and certain that he wasn't anywhere in it, Kumiko stood up straight. The people she had been hiding behind gasped as if they had only just realized she was there for the first time. Kumiko raised an eyebrow at them. Surely she wasn't that much of a fright. Everyone in this part of the Rukongai knew her. So why were they acting so shocked? What a load of douchebags.

Kumiko sighed with relief as her cramped legs could finally stretch. She scratched her head and smirked. How had she let herself freak out so much? Kisuke was an amateur; he wouldn't be able to find her so easily.

"Were you looking for me?" Kisuke whispered in her ear.

Before she could think, Kumiko turned around and shoved her fist into his face. While he grabbed his bleeding nose, Kumiko stomped on his foot hard and took off. How did he sneak up on her like that? He had been behind her the whole time, and she hadn't sensed his reiastu! Was there something wrong with her? No! Something was wrong with _him_!

Kumiko really wished that she had brought her zanpakuto. Maybe she could go back and actually beat some common sense in that moron. Who snuck up on a woman like that? Creeps like him obviously did!

She was just about to run back towards the gate again when an arm wrapped around her waist. Oh, _now_ it was on!

"Kisuke you idiot, let me go!" Kumiko hissed.

"I knew you'd know where Kisuke is," an entirely different voice responded.

Kumiko looked up to see the man wasn't Kisuke Urahara. She wasn't sure who he was exactly, but she had seen him when she had gone to the Second Division. He had no hair whatsoever, and was about the same height as her. He was wearing his Shihakushō and zanpakuto (Lucky).

She swatted his hand away, "Yeah, I _did_ know where he was but I –why does that even concern you? And why the hell did you pull me into this alleyway in the first place?"

The man shrugged, "I recognize Squad Eleven members when I see them," he sighed, "But if you don't know where Kisuke is now then I'll just head to the bar where we're going to meet."

"Wait, the _bar_?" she asked, "But you're working!"

The shinigami ignored her and carried on walking through the streets. Kumiko huffed and wandered what the hell Kisuke was doing. He always seemed irresponsible, but never did she think that a seated officer would take the rules so lightly. That was her job, along with the rest of Squad Eleven!

Before she could talk herself out of it, she followed the man to this so-called bar they were meeting at. He walked briskly through the entrance and sat where a whole bunch of other shinigami were. Kumiko stood there, stunned and speechless. There were others too?

An evil Cheshire-cat grin curled her lips upwards. Kisuke was going to get _so _busted.

"Kumiko, I never thought I would see you here," she turned around to see Kisuke smiling at her, "Come sit with us."

Not even waiting for a reply, he started pushing her to the table where all the men sat at. They stared strangely at her, but averted their gazes when Kumiko glared right back. It turned to a smirk when she noticed the slight bump on Kisuke's face from her attack earlier on. Served him right for scaring the crap out of her.

Kisuke sat down next to her, and offered Kumiko a glass of Sake. She gave him an accusing look, her eye glinting dangerously.

"Are you even allowed to drink?" Kumiko asked, taking the glass from him.

He countered her, "Well you're drinking, aren't you?"

"That's because I have the day off idiot," Kumiko snapped then calmed her voice, "And last time I checked, you were still on the job," she gestured to his garb.

"Oh we're not drinking," Kisuke chuckled quietly, "This is just in case someone gets suspicious."

Kumiko looked around the tavern. Everyone seemed normal, drinking their sorrows away. Most of them were male, but a few women were walking around –probably waitresses or prostitutes. Kisuke and his group were the ones that stood out the most, so Kumiko didn't get how a few bottles of Sake could be a cover-up. This was a total load bullshit.

Glancing at her watch, Kumiko sucked in sharply at the time. She needed to start going if she wanted to visit Mom.

"I would stick around, but I have some things I have to do," Kumiko got up.

She wasn't even sure why she was explaining herself to them. It wasn't like she was invited in the first place, so they were probably glad she was leaving.

"Sit down," one of them ordered quietly.

Kumiko looked at him, "What did you just say punk?"

Kisuke pulled her down on his lap, surprising her yet again by his fast movements and strength. Kumiko wasn't sure what was happening, and her confusion doubled when Kisuke's hand glided up and down her body softly. She noticed him glances over her shoulder surreptitiously.

"What is it?" she began turning her head to look at what he was.

Kisuke turned her head to face him again before she could even get a look. His gray eyes were somber, and Kumiko got the idea that she shouldn't do that. But why? Kumiko sighed, which was obviously noticed by the blonde holding her.

His fingers trailed up her chin and made her lean forward. Kumiko complied, but only because he was being so serious about the situation. She knew that this looked so bad, so very, very bad.

"We're being watched," Kisuke murmured in her ear, "So just play along, okay?"

Her chest tightened then released a shaky breath. Now she _really_ wished she had brought her zanpakuto. Everything would have been settled with one swing and she could get the hell out of this loser's arms.

She gave him a threatening look in the eyes, "You better not be joking, Urahara."

He shook his head, but she still had to strain her eyes to see the small movement. Why did this have to happen to her? Out of all the women in the Rukongai, _she_ had to sit in _his_ lap, pretending to be his bitch. This was turning out to be one hell of a break day.

After ten more minutes of his fingers caressing her thin yukata, whatever –or whoever –had been stalking them, left the bar. Kisuke let go slowly, and slid Kumiko off his lap. Her eyes had started growing heavy while she was on top of him, but now they were wide open. Realizing what had just happened, Kumiko hid her face in her arms, concealing her blush.

"It's just as well she wasn't wearing her Shihakushō," one of Kisuke's posse commented, "It would look weird if you had been like that with another shinigami."

"I wish I had worn my garb," Kumiko muttered, "Then I could have just sat down _next_ to him and not _on _him."

Kisuke turned around suddenly, alarming Kumiko. She shot up and stared at Kisuke, wandering what had caught his attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, I just thought I heard someone behind us."

Kumiko scowled, "I'm getting out of here."

"Aw, aren't you going to spend a little longer with us, babe?" the bald man chaffed, his thick mustache moving along with his lip.

Kumiko glared daggers at him and stormed out of the bar. Forgetting about helping the shopkeepers, Kumiko headed toward the gates leading into the Seireitei. Damn Kisuke, damn his friends, and damn her for being so naïve. Why did she follow them into the bar in the first place; just because her curiosity got the better of her?

And now because of that, Kumiko would never hear the end of how she allowed a lunatic like _him_ touch her. She would kill him if anyone found out! This time, she would unsheathe her zanpakuto without hesitation.

"Someone's in a mood," a chilled voice said from behind her.

Kumiko glanced over her shoulder to see Captain Kyoraku. He had tilted his sakkat upwards to look at her. She still wandered how he never got hot under all the clothing he usually wore. Oh great, another freak from the Seireitei.

"Captain Kyoraku," she bowed.

He nodded in reply, "So tell me what's bothering my little Kumiko so much."

Kumiko tried not to snap back at him, which surprisingly turned out successfully. Why did he call every woman he met his 'little' something? Besides, she wasn't in the mood for hormonal males right now; she had already had her share today.

"Nothing," came her simple reply.

He looked about to say something but Kumiko beat him to it, "I apologize Captain Kyoraku, but I must head back to my division."

"I thought the captain gave you the day off," Maki said, standing beside Shunsui.

Kumiko nodded, "Yes, Lieutenant, but I would like to spend the rest of my day alone," she emphasized the last word to get the point across.

Before both men could say anything, or anyone else gang up on her, Kumiko turned on heel after one quick bow. She made it to the Eleventh in record time, but it still seemed to take forever. She just wanted this day to end. She _much_ preferred work rather than running into an unwanted visitor again.

Kumiko got back to the Eleventh Division by the end of the day. She really hated how all the squads had to be so spread out; it was a pain to travel to each one. On the other hand, being spread out meant that she didn't have to put up with Kisuke all the time. It was good to be nine divisions away from him.

"I see you're finally back," her captain said as she walked past his office.

Kumiko wanted to throttle him. Yesterday, Kiganjō had not only sent her to the Second Division _again _–which took about two hours just to walk back –but the Head-Captain himself. It was something about getting permission so she could attend the next Captain's meeting (which just happened to be tomorrow.) _Then_, he let her have the day off, and it just happened to be the day that Kisuke Urahara was out! He was trying to ruin her life, she could swear it!

Kumiko couldn't even comprehend why Maki and Kiganjō couldn't go themselves to the meeting either. Something about it being a waste of time. So now it was up to their unfortunate fourth-seat to do the duties they didn't want to complete.

"What's the time?" Kumiko asked politely.

Kiganjō was silent for a second as he glanced at his clock, "Twelve at night."

Kumiko's eyes bulged widely as she quickly looked at the clock to make sure her captain wasn't kidding. Sure as hell itself, the big hand was just past the '12' on the black-bordered face. Crap, crap, crap! She had to get to bed right now if she didn't want to be completely exhausted for the meeting tomorrow!

"Goodnight, Captain Kiganjō!" Kumiko yelled as she ran down the hallway.

She dodged people as she sprinted forward. It looked like she wouldn't be able to have dinner tonight. She was going to starve half to death by the end of tomorrow. Kiganjō warned her not to have breakfast tomorrow so she wasn't late.

"What's the hurry?" Kaien laughed as she halted to a stop outside her room.

Kumiko held up her hand as she caught her breath, making Kaien laugh. She also heard another laugh, but it was much quieter than a man's. Glancing at the fifth-seat, she saw a slim woman standing next to him. She had black hair like Kumiko, except it wasn't as long and was pinned up, although two loose strands framed her face.

She had wide, dark blue eyes that gazed upon everything gently. Her pale skin contrasted against Kaien's tan. She was about the same height as Kumiko, maybe an inch or so shorter.

Kumiko was jealous of her grey eyes that practically shat sunshine and rainbows.

Once her breath was back, Kumiko stood up straight, "Hey Kaien. I have to go to the captain's meeting tomorrow for Kiganjō and Ichinose. It took longer to get from the Rukongai than I thought."

Only then did she realize that she hadn't gone to visit Mom. Sweet pineapples why the fuck did this always happen to _her_?! Kisuke has worked her up so much that she completely forgot to head to the little house outside the district.

_I'm going to kill that man-whore next time I see him_! Kumiko yelled inside her head.

Kaien shook his head, snapping Kumiko out of her thoughts, "Why don't they send the third-seat?"

"He's showing you around," Kumiko scoffed then grinned, "Who's your little friend over there?"

Kaien smiled, "Kumiko this is my fiancé Miyako."

The woman bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kumiko-san."

Kumiko bowed, "You too, Miyako. And you can just call me Kumiko, I really don't mind."

She nodded, and Kaien spoke up again, "I'm just showing Miyako around my new squad. Do you want to join us for dinner?"

Dinner? Kumiko wasn't going to have, but her stomach was growling like a bear. Miyako had to hide her giggle, and Kumiko felt a blush working up. She stared at her belly distastefully, vowing revenge tomorrow. But right now, she was going to eat.

"Well I did use pretty much all my energy walking the whole day," Kumiko considered before shrugging, "Sure, why not."

* * *

**Tsk, tsk Kumiko.**

***I'll kick your ass!***

**WTF?! Okayy then :3 Hoped you bros enjoyed this :D Just saying my final thank you to my biggest bro; my best friend Desiree (or shirosaki47ichigo) for encouraging me :D Thanks bros, love you and pray that Shiro (the name of my computer lol) gets better 3 See ya **


End file.
